


Gems

by d__T



Series: Gems [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, but not piercing play, super soft top kraglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: Yondu gets some new metal in his body. Kraglin loves it. Lots of kisses.





	Gems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me, d__T, back again with those unsafe piercing practices. Have fun and don't lick your wounds like a dog, kids!

Yondu's gaze flicks immediately to Kraglin when he enters the captain’s cabin. There's challenge in that gaze, over something perhaps uncertain in his posture. But Yondu straightens and whatever it was is gone now, hidden behind his wide set shoulders and thrust out chest. The confident posture shows off the rows of gems lining his collarbones and belly. Each one glitters as he breathes, amplifying the rise and fall of chest and the flex of his body.

Once Kraglin manages to look past the handsome arrangement of gems, he can see the dark blue bruises behind each one. It betrays them as _implants_ , not just pretty decoration made with a bit of glue.This is a _gift_ , as best Yondu knows how.

Oh god, but Kraglin is stupefied. He ducks his head. He looks away. He can feel himself blushing dark.

He pulls himself together before Yondu can get the wrong idea, before he can holler. He moves to kneel between Yondu's legs. Now he has to look up at him, but now he can place hands on him, lean forward and kiss just along his collarbones.

This close, Kraglin would swear that he can hear Yondu’s heart beating away. He gently ghosts fingertips over his chest and now he can feel the strength of it underneath Yondu’s relaxed breathing.

"Y' like it?"

It's more a breath than a word when Kraglin replies, "yeah… I love it."

A shudder slips though Yondu, muscles under Kraglin’s hands tightening and relaxing, hands tensing on his shoulder and in his hair. He can feel his captain settle into the feeling, that small hidden thing from before truly gone now.

"Good." Yondu grins, small and amused, straightening faintly as if to properly present those new adornments. With that offer of skin, a wealth of attention is given in return. His words too are near a whisper, but rougher and more authoritative.

Kraglin knows the piercings will be tender. This doesn't stop him from gently licking around the gems, only prevents him from sucking them into his mouth. The little bruises taste warm and tender in the way that blood running too close to the skin does, tastes just right.

The way Yondu moves under his lips is so enticing. The squirm paired with the refusal to pull away. Kraglin has him trapped between sensations more than his hands. His hands stay in place; he can feel Yondu's hips shift. Stabilize himself as he nibbles his way down to the older healed up piercings through Yondu's nipples.

"Krag~" The name trails off as Kraglin’s mouth trails downward. It is very nice attention and the soft groan is, Yondu hopes, enough encouragement for Kraglin to continue.

These bars are simple steel barbells, healed up for a long time. He can play a bit more roughly here. Kraglin closes his lips around a bar and tugs gently. Lets it pop free, and does it again. He likes the way it pulls through his lips with a gentle resistance. Lets it click off his teeth until Yondu pokes him in the side of his head to make him nip.

He keeps moving downward; there's still more fresh bruises for him to poke at. The row of gems down the center of Yondu's belly comes under his lips along with the hot taste of fresh bruise. The gems are hot too, each holding Yondu's body heat in gold and stone. He wants to trap one between his canines and pull, just to feel the metal distorting the flesh it's embedded in. But it's too soon, _too soon_ even if the skin here is tougher than that below his collarbones. He breathes out across Yondu's belly as the man groans and tries not to bend away from the inquisitive teeth. Kraglin follows, pressing kisses to the topmost gem in the line and working his way down.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by brokearrow's art. Hooooboy that's the good shit right there. This also has some of their words in it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are love, hook me up yall.


End file.
